


Suffering Comes From Failure

by Everythinghappensforareason



Series: Slowly Crushing Hearts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinghappensforareason/pseuds/Everythinghappensforareason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never made any sense to Felix, why Rufio was chosen to be Peter’s second in command. Rufio didn’t do shit for any of them. He just made sure that whenever Peter was around, that he was doing something that looked as though he was contributing. That he was doing all the work, when in reality it was Felix doing the work. Always Felix. </p>
<p>(This fic is placed before parts 1-3 in the Slowly Crushing Hearts series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain, Pixie Dust, and the Echo Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Ages (physically)  
> Felix: 18  
> Peter:17  
> Rufio:17  
> Tinkerbell:26  
> Hook:28
> 
> Warning!!!!!!!!!!!  
> For those of you that love Rufio, you may not want to read this. He is a shit and does some pretty nasty things so if you don't want to read that then please do not continue reading this! Thank you

Felix's POV

 

It was cold, dark, and lonely in Neverland tonight. Felix sat with his back against a giant oak tree with maybe around ten other boys surrounding him. He was utterly pissed off.

Him and the other lost boys sat in a cold, damp camp while Peter and Rufio were off in a nice, warm and cozy tree house, probably fucking the shit out of each other like some crazed gazelles during mating season. Felix hated it. He hated whenever he would walk by the dreaded “house,” and heard wanton moaning and banging. He hated it because he hated Rufio. He hated it because they were being selfish righteous bastards to him and the other lost boys. He hated it because he wanted to be the one fucking Peter, and he didn’t understand why.

It never made any sense to the blonde haired boy, why Rufio was chosen to be Peter’s second in command. Rufio didn’t do shit for any of them. He just made sure that whenever Peter was around, that he was doing something that looked as though he was contributing. That he was doing all the work, when in reality it was Felix doing the work. Always Felix.

Felix took care of all the other lost boys. He made sure that they were fed, bathed, slept, and taken care of when they were ill or had an injury. Felix was pretty much the “mother hen” of the boys.

And you know what Rufio did? He sat back and watched. That damn black and red headed boy sat back and watched the show. He watched Felix do all this work, all the caring, and then Peter rewarded the boy with a good fuck every now and then. Felix was fucking sick of it all.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a smaller boy with red hair came crawling up onto his lap. Felix couldn’t help but turn his scowl into a small smile. The red head went by the name of Darius and he absolutely adored the boy. Darius reminded him of a little boy that used to live with him at his orphanage. Both were adored by the tall lanky kid.

The little freckled kid started to tug at Felix’s blonde locks, motioning for him to look down at the other. “What’s up Darius?”

The shivering boy let out a little whimper before curling himself into a ball on the older boy’s lap. “I’m so c-c-cold F-Felix. Can’t w-w-w-we make a f-f-fire or some-th-thing.”

Felix sighed and pulled the boy in a giant bear hug. How could Rufio and Peter seriously be this selfish? To let these poor boys stay out in the cold rain. It made Felix sick to even think about it. “We can’t make a fire Darius. Even if we could get the fire to light, the rain would just quickly put it out.”

At the exclamation, Felix heard some of the other boys that were nearby groan and pout. Felix couldn’t blame them, because he was cold and tired too. He longed to sit next to a warm fire and soundlessly fall asleep, but he couldn’t do that. Not in the weather conditions that they were currently sitting through.

He was just about to start telling a story to try and cheer the boys up a bit, but a loud moan interrupted his thoughts. Felix’s eyes quickly darted towards the tree house that was on the other side of camp. That was it.

Felix gently pushed Darius to the side as he stood up, ready to confront the bastards right then and there.

“No, Felix what are you doing!”

“Don’t go Felix, Rufio will be so mad.”

 “Do you remember what happened the last time?”

“Please Felix, we want you to stay alive!”

He heard all the pleads from the other boys, but chose to ignore them all. He would not sit here in the rain while the other two were dry and fucking each other.

The tall boy was on the other side of camp in no time due to his long legs and his equally long strides.  He was quick to climb the worn, slippery rope ladder as he made his way up and inside of the tree house.

His head poked in to see that Rufio had Peter pinned up against the wall. Peter’s hands were curled in the mess of black and red hair on top of Rufio’s head as he made sure the head stayed in its place as Peter thrusted his hips forwards.

_Oh god I wasn’t expecting to actually catch them in the act._ Felix had just assumed that the two had been making out. The moan wasn’t exactly a “oh I’m moaning because I’m getting a blowjob.” It was more like “oh your mouth is so hot and wet, let’s kiss some more.”

So, he stood there awkwardly for a minute or two before clearing his throat loud enough for the two others to take notice to him. Rufio didn’t seem to hear it because he kept on doing, well you know what. Peter on the other hand heard it loud and clear.

The boy leader’s eyes flew open and looked straight at Felix. For a brief second Felix could have sworn that he saw the boy’s eyes grow even darker with lust, but it was quickly covered up with a look of annoyance.

Peter shoved at Rufio, making the other lose his balance and fell backwards on the floor of the tree house. Pan than quickly pulled his pants up and shoved his huge, beautiful cock back into his pants. “What do you want Chester” he asked looking towards Felix with a look of indifference.

The blonde looked behind him for a brief second wondering who on earth he was talking to when he realized that his leader was talking to him. _I have been on this island for fifty years and you still don’t know my name?_ “It’s Felix, sir.”

At this Rufio’s head snapped in Felix’s direction. He could see the hatred spread across the other boy’s features. He would for sure be suffering later on for interrupting them, but he put those thoughts aside and took another step into the tree house.

“Pan, it’s raining, it’s cold, and soon those boy’s out there, **your** followers will get sick unless they can get dry and stay in some sort of place where it is warm.” He took another step closer towards his leader and made sure that he stood straight and tall. He would not be intimidated by the boy.

“You can’t have fun and play games when all of your boys are sick with the flu.” Felix stood his ground and stared right into Peter’s eyes. Those eyes were so easy to get lost in. They were a beautiful blueish green. When you looked into them, it was almost as if you were looking at a storm that was brewing out over the sea.

He stood still as Peter came up closer to him, so their chests were almost touching each other. Felix had never been this close to his leader before. His stomach began to do summersaults as the boy brought a finger up and placed it on his chest. _Oh god what is he doing to me?_

 Pan smirked as he looked him up and down. “You have fire Felix, and I so like fire.” The smile grew as he put pressure on his finger and dragged it down his firm chest, just hovering over his clothed crotch. “I’ll go get the rest of my boys. You stay here and warm up by the fire with Rufio.” Then Peter was gone. He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

He felt a small smile grow on his face as he walked near the fireplace that was on the opposite side of the room. It felt as though he had won a great victory. Peter Pan has taken notice in him and maybe, just maybe he would be the one being asked to complete specials tasks for the boy leader.

Felix knelt down and put his hands out warming them up, but then he suddenly was pulled back slightly. Rufio had a hand in his hair and yanked him back. His heart started to beat faster than it had ever before.

“Don’t get any ideas in that thick skull of yours Felix. Peter Pan is _mine_ and he always will be. You better watch your back.” The boy let go just as the lost boys started to come up and into the tree house. Peter of course led them in.

Felix couldn’t help but smile as he watched the leader lean against the wall watching in amusement how much his lost boys had taken a liking to Felix. As soon as the boys came in, all of them flocked over to the tall blonde and hugged and kissed his cheeks.

 

Felix felt a sense of pride that all of the boys were loyal to him, but Rufio’s threat still rang clear in his mind. Felix was utterly fucked.

 

***************************

The next morning Peter woke up Felix and asked if he could talk to him privately outside. Felix would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited. The thought of speaking to Peter alone, just did things to the blonde’s body let allow his mind.

“Felix, I like you, as I stated last night.” The boy paused he looked back towards the taller boy with an evil glint in his eye. “You may become very _useful_ to me someday.” Peter smiled at him and stepped a bit closer. “I want to see just how _good_ of a lost boy you can be, so I have a very important job for you, that is, if you think that you can handle it.”

Felix couldn’t help it, he nodded enthusiastically. This was all that he had ever wanted. He just wanted to prove his loyalty, his usefulness to Peter. Now he finally could. This was his chance.

“Do you know of a certain ex-fairy that resides here on Neverland, Felix?” Peter asked, teasingly tracing little shapes and patterns into his arm.

He nodded again, knowing the stories about a fairy that lived here on the island. Felix believed that he recalled that the fairy’s name was Tinkerbell, but he wasn’t certain if it was or not.

“ _Good boy_ , you are much more knowledgeable than I thought you were.” Peter smiled showing his sharp, pearly white teeth.

“You see Felix; she has something that I want. Don’t worry though; she knows what I am after.” Pan then pulled Felix so that their chests were pressed together. Felix could feel something hard and….hot against his thigh. _Shit._ He had to suppress the moan that threatened to escape his mouth.

“I want you to go to her hut and retrieve two glass flasks. They contain something very important, so please do be careful with them.” And just like that Pan was gone.

Felix stood there rooted in the same spot for a good ten minutes before he could even start his journey to the other side of the island. He had that time to think over every single detail that had happened in the past twenty four hours.

The fact that he had finally managed to get Pan’s attention was like a god send. The boy knew that he was somewhat attracted to the boy. What happened this morning was just one proof to that matter. When Peter had left, he left behind an emotionally drained lost boy with a bit of a problem. Peter managed to turn Felix completely on.

 He had spent half of his journey thinking about all the sinful things that he and Peter could do. His mouth practically watered thinking about it. One image after another came flittering across his mind as he walked up the path leading to the shack, home of Tinkerbell.

Felix made sure that he approached the small house with caution. He had heard about how dangerous this fairy actually was. He would very much like to have all of his limbs intact when he made it back to camp.

When he reached the door, Felix noticed that the door was slightly ajar. His senses heightened as he slowly walked through the entrance way. The room that he walked into was small. The only piece of furniture that was in the dimly lit room was a small stubby table that sat in the middle of the room. The two glass flasks that Pan had mentioned sat upon this table.

Felix made sure to check his surroundings once, and then twice just to make sure that he was alone and then started towards the middle of the room.

The flasks didn’t look like anything special to him. They were both very small, about the size of two of his long figures combined. Inside the bottles there appeared to be some sort of grey dust. There was a voice in the back of his head telling him that he should know what this was, but Felix just couldn’t put his finger on it.

He grabbed both of the fragile flasks and darted out of the door and started on his journey back to the lost boy encampment.

Felix couldn’t help but feel just a tad bit defeated. He had assumed that this “adventure” was going to be fun, maybe a little challenging. Hell, he was even looking forward to finally meeting the infamous Tinkerbell, but it seemed as though this very important mission was just not so important. No one even dared to try and stop him from taking the flasks. If this so called fairy knew that Peter Pan wanted it, why would she just let him have it without a fight? The whole thing seemed too easy. Almost as though it was a set up.

Felix had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the rope that was tied across the pathway in front of him. He didn’t even think to look because he had just been on the path and came across no troubles.

His feet got caught and almost as if in slow motion, Felix started to fall to the earth. During the fall, the blonde haired boy lost his grip on one of the flasks and it went crashing down on the jungle dirt floor, shattering everywhere.

The grey dust flew all around Felix as the boy heard a laughing howl in the distance. He quickly turned around to see red and black……Rufio.

“Looky Looky at little Felix. I told you to watch your back. Oooohhhh is Peter Pan going to be mad when he finds out that his lost boy managed to botched up one of his potions.” The other boy started to laugh again, howling into the wilderness. It took all of Felix’s self control to not strangle the boy right then and there.

Suddenly, though Rufio stopped laughing as his eyes widened at Felix. “What the hell are you looking at” he snapped at the boy only to look down and see that he was now glowing in some sort of a green haze.

Both boys watched in wonder as some of the green powder started to drift away from Felix. It was as though the green mist wanted the two boys to follow it. So, that’s what they did. The mist led them back to the lost boy camp. Rufio and Felix sat in the brush as they watched the mist fly around the camp. None of the other boys even seemed to notice that it was even there, floating above their heads.

Their eyes widened as they saw the mist fall onto Peter. The green mist engulfed the boy, but he didn’t even seem to notice. Peter just kept on teaching one of the newer boys how to spear a wild animal.

“I don’t understand, what the hell is this stuff,” Felix asked looking over at the boy next to him. Rufio just shrugged, not knowing really what was in the flasks as well.

“It’s pixie dust, didn’t you know?”

 

 Felix and Rufio quickly turned to see a blonde girl dressed in rags standing behind them. It was obvious that she was the ex-fairy. That she was indeed Tinkerbell. There were no other girls in Neverland. Well, Tiger Lily and the mermaids were girls, but this girl was not a mermaid, and Felix knew Tiger Lily, meaning that this girl must be Tinkerbell.

“Yeah right that couldn’t have been pixie dust. Pixie dust makes you fly. Whatever that green stuff was, it did not make Felix or Peter fly.” Rufio pointed out the obvious. Felix had to agree. This dust powder couldn’t possibly be pixie dust. The ex-fairy must be lying to them.

However, the girl just smirked at the two. “Your leader obviously hasn’t told you everything about pixie dust then. It doesn’t just make you fly. It can do other things. Pixie dust can show someone their true love.”

_What? Peter Pan was his true love? Could this be true?_ So many thoughts filled Felix’s head as he thought over what Tinkerbell had just revealed. It would explain why Felix always had the sudden urge to please Peter and well, he was attracted to him. That much had been made clear after the previous night and this morning. Peter Pan his true love.

“I honestly never thought that the boy could ever have a true love. But you know what, I’m glad. Maybe you can change him Felix, maybe for the better.” She gave him a soft smile before turning around and running off, deeper into the jungle wilderness.   

Felix and Rufio stood there in silence, just staring at the place where Tinkerbell had been.

Rufio was the first to make a move. He roughly grabbed Felix’s shoulder and hauled him into camp, making an entire scene in front of the lost boys and Peter.

“Felix, you big fat idiot. He gave you one job! One job and you had to botch it up.” The boy dragged him to their leader and practically threw him at Peter’s feet. “Peter, he dropped one of the flasks, he ruined your pixie dust. I told you not to trust a dolt like this. I-“ Rufio was cut off as Peter held up a hand, silencing whatever Rufio had to say next.

“Rufio, calm yourself. Let me talk to the boy.”

Felix sat there as he watched the other boys and Rufio leave, giving Peter and him some space. He noticed Darius and a few other boys give him a sympathetic look, but that was it. Of course it had to come to this. It didn’t matter whether or not Peter was his true love. He had successfully proven that he deserves no attention or praise from his leader.

However, instead of the blow that Felix was expecting, Peter just knelt down in front of Felix. “I’m disappointed Felix. I thought that you could have handled a simple task such as this.”

He hung his head low, not able to look his leader in the eyes. He was a failure. “However, I do want to give you a second chance because like I said, there is something about you that I like.” Peter brought his hand to cup Felix’s chin and brought it up so the two were now looking at each other.

“But, you did manage to fail your task and you know what happens to those who fail me. Your punishment will be a week in echo cave.” _No please no. Not that. Anything but echo cave, god I would rather be fed to the mermaids instead of spending an entire week in echo cave. I will go mad in that place._

“It won’t be that bad Felix. Plus see it as a challenge. If you manage to survive then I know that you are worth my time.” With that the boy stood up and looked out across the camp at a group of boys that were fooling around with some sticks.

“Rufio get over here” he heard Pan call out. _Great, Rufio gets to escort me to my imprisonment. This will be so much fun._

 

The red and black haired boy came practically running over to Peter with pure glee written all over his devilish face. “Rufio take Felix here to Echo Cave. He is to stay there for the week as punishment for failing me. Don’t take too long though; I have plans for you tonight.”

 

***************************

 Felix had been silently leading the way to Echo Cave for the past twenty minutes. Both the boys were taking their time. Rufio because Rufio never gave a shit about anything and was a big lazy ass and Felix because he wasn’t exactly jumping for joy about spending a week in Echo Cave. One day in that place is like a nightmare-the entire week, that is just cruel. Too cruel of a punishment for accidentally breaking a flask filled with pixie dust.

The silence was however eating at Felix. Normally he would gladly welcome it, but not today. He had the sneaking suspicion that Rufio was up to something and that whatever he was planning wouldn’t be pleasant. So, Felix stopped mid step and turned around, only to find that Rufio was not behind him.

_Where in the hell is h-_ his thoughts were suddenly taken away as Felix felt himself being pushed up against a tree. He could feel a sharp metal dagger poking him in the back. Turning his head slightly he could see that Rufio was behind him.

“Rufio what are you doin-“

“Shut the hell up blondie.” The knife was removed from his back and was then sliced in front of his face. Felix’s hands quickly moved to his face and he felt a sticky, hot substance on his fingers.

Bringing his fingers from his face, he saw that blood now covered his hand. _That damn kid almost cost me an eye how dare he-_ he thought as some of the blood began to fall into his right eye, clouding his vision.

“Aw too bad I missed the eye. Not only would we have had a one handed pirate in Neverland, but also a one eyed lost boy.” the boy spat in his face.

“Rufio, stop what are you doing. Your orders were to take me to Echo-“

“I know what my damn orders are, but I want to make something clear to you. Peter is mine. I don’t give a damn if you are his true fucking love or not he is mine.”

Felix heard the boy give a menacing laugh before pushing his already bloodied face against the rough bark of the tree.

He felt hands running alongside his back and his bum. “Hmmm too bad I don’t like you very much Felix. You would have been a good fuck. Maybe…” The boy had trailed off. Felix prayed to whatever god there may be to let him free. Free from this wretched horrible boy.

That’s when Felix felt his pants and underwear being forced down his legs. His eyes widened in pure terror as realization of what was about to happen begun to sink in. “Rufio no stop, please don’t do it Rufio please I’ll do anything just please don’t do th-.” He was cut off with a gag being pushed into his mouth.

Tears started to pile up in Felix’s eyes as Rufio ran his rough, disgusting, calloused hands all over his bare ass. His first time was going to be with Rufio. The boy that he hated. The boy that was now going to rape him.  He desperately wanted to scream out and call for Peter. For Peter to be his savior, but all his hope suddenly vanished as murderous words poured out the red and black haired boy.

“I have a feeling that this is probably going to be your first time Felix, so just to let you know it’s going to hurt, a lot. But now it will hurt even worse because, don’t you even think for a minute that I am going to prepare you one bit. No I won’t give you that pleasure. I am going to fuck you dry.”

With that threat ringing in Felix’s ears, he felt Rufio pull back a bit and then slamming himself into the tall blonde boy.

Felix screamed. His eyes grew wide with pure fear as his ass felt as though it was being ripped opened. He desperately was trying to free himself from Rufio, free himself from the pain, but he couldn’t.

The boy scratched his hands against the bark and they began to bleed along with the gash on his face and his ass which was being roughly penetrated by Rufio.

“Oh fuck yeah. _Felix._ So tight so tight.”

_Of course I’m bloody damn tight you bastard…you you monster,_ Felix scream this into his gags but all anyone could hear was loud mumbling sobs coming from a very lost and confused boy.

Sex was supposed to feel good. Felix wanted his first time to be special with someone he cared for, with Peter, but he didn’t have any of this. His ass felt as though it was one fire, as Rufio continuously pounded his large cock in the fragile body of Felix. This sex didn’t feel good. It was torture.

The tears started to pour down the boy’s cheeks as Rufio ripped off his cloak and tunic and began to drag his long finger nails down his back, leaving deep gashes. Felix could feel the hot sticky blood seeping out of the wounds and running down his back and onto his legs and ass.

The tears poured as Rufio pulled out and snapped back in, getting turned on by Felix’s pain and torture.

The tears began to dry on his cheeks as the boy spilled his load inside of Felix, finally bringing out his release.

Felix remembered feeling dirty and disgusting as he felt the cum inside his burning ass. His vision began to blur and his head was pounding with dizziness because of all the blood that he had lost just in the past what ten, twenty minutes of this horrendous torture.

Rufio let Felix crash to the dirt floor of the jungle. He started to go in and out of consciousness, but the last thing that Felix remembered was seeing Rufio’s smiling blissful face right next to his.

“You look pretty covered in blood Felix, it’s a good look on you.”

That’s when Felix fell unconscious.


	2. The Pirate and The Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook finds the body of one of Pan's lost boy's. He could have easily looked over the boy and left him there to die, but the man couldn't. He just couldn't leave the poor boy there, alone, so he decides to save him.
> 
> (Like I said before, I am really crapy when it comes to summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this was a pain in the butt to write and I have no idea why.

Hook’s POV

He could already feel the headache that was starting to come as he and his crew searched the island for provisions. Peter Pan and his lost boys had been ever so caring the past week when they decided to board his ship and take most of their inventory causing for them to come onto the island.

Hook tried as hard as possible to come ashore to the mainland as little as possible. Every single time his crew had ventured Neverland, something bad had always happened. He already had lost five of his crew members due to the dangerous “adventures” that he and his crew had already had.

They had been on the island for about two hours now and Killian was getting sick of the buggy island. All he wanted to do was to go back aboard his ship and spend the rest of the night in his warm cozy cabin. He may be a pirate, but relaxing in bed while reading a book was one of his favorite past times.

“Captain! Captain! You better come quickly. Look and see what the men have found!” Smee’s voice echoed through his head. That damn man was screaming and he was standing right next to him. Did he really have to remind the pudgy man to keep quiet?

“What is it Mr. Smee” he asked rounding the corner to find a body lying on the jungle floor. The body was that of a boy. Probably a lost boy.

He took a step closer seeing that the boy was naked and soaked in blood. “What in the bloody hell happened?” Hook exclaimed merely to himself as he knelt down next to the boy.

Taking a closer look, Hook found that there was a giant gash on the boy’s face with blood still seeping from the wound. There were deep gashes along his back and hips and…. _Oh this poor boy._

Killian saw a mixture of blood and a white substance coming from the boy’s asshole. The lost boy had been raped.

“Y-Y-You don’t think that P-Pan did this do you C-Captain?”

The Captain looked up towards his crew member before gently pushing the blonde locks away from the boy’s face. “No. Pan may be a demon, but I don’t think that he would stoop as low as rape.”

He studied the boy’s figure. Hook remembered this boy. He believed that his name was Felix. A tall lanky lad, and from his knowledge a very loyal lost boy. Killian had wondered often why this young lad wasn’t Pan’s second in command. It seemed as though this boy was the one constantly taking care of the other lost boys. Why would someone do this to the boy?

Suddenly coming to his senses the Captain quickly went and placed his fingers on the blonde’s neck. “His pulse is very weak, Smee. We need to take him back to the ship immediately.”

The pirate stood back up and as quickly as possible shredded his heavy leather jacket off his shoulders. “C-Captain you cannot be serious. If Pan finds out that we have one of his lost boys on our ship, we will all be paying for it dearly. The boy isn’t exactly found of you Captain.”

In a flash of a second, Hook spun around, shoving the smaller man against a nearby tree, dropping his jacket during the action. He brought his hook up to Smee’s face and forcefully smacked the man up side the head with the weapon.

“I **will not** leave this boy here to die! How would you feel, Mr. Smee if the lost boys left you in the middle of the woods nearly dead? Would you rather stay there and die or let the boys’ nurse you back to health?” He pushed off the man, giving him a look of pure disgust. “We are taking the boy with us.”

His eyes moved back to the boy and in haste he grabbed his jacket off of the ground. He knelt down in the bloodied dirt next to the cold, blonde lost boy. Taking his jacket, he wrapped it around the boy’s body and lifted him up into his arms.

 “Come on men, our excursion is done for the day, were heading back to the Jolly Roger.”

Hook took the lead as they weaved their way in and out of Neverland’s never ending wilderness. As they walked back towards the longboats, Killian couldn’t help but to keep stealing glances at the poor boy that was now curled up in his arms.

He could feel the warmth slowly leaving the lost boy’s body. _Come on boy just hold in there. We are almost to the shore._ “What are you trying to accomplish Hook?” He was jolted out of his thoughts by a famine voice by his side.

He glanced over to see Tinkerbell. What in the bloody hell did she want now, and why did his men not warn him of her presence? Killian looked behind his shoulder to see that his men were stumbling along drinking rum and talking amongst themselves. _What a lovely crew I have._

Remembering the fairy’s presence he picked up his speed and held the boy even closer to his chest. “I am trying to save this young lad’s life. To leave him in the woods to die would have been bad form and I am a man of good form and honor. Even if I am a pirate.” He sighed and looked away. Killian really didn’t think that he owed any sort of explanation to the girl.

The sounds of waves crashing against the shore started to ring in his ears, alerting him that they were nearing the shore. _Oh thank you. Where almost there lad. Just hold on boy._

“No, there is another reason why you are helping him Hook. You hate Pan and his lost boys, why help one of them now?” The fairy gave him a look of suspicion and doubt.

The Captain decided to look away and focus on his destination. Yes, there was another reason why he was helping the boy. But he damn well was sure that he wouldn’t tell Tinkerbell that reason. She was a nosy snitch, and he didn’t want rumors spreading around the island about himself.

Soon enough they reached the shore and his men started to stumble into the longboats that would take them to the Jolly Roger. Before, Hook got into his boat with the boy, he turned towards Tinkerbell, already regretting on asking her a favor.

“Listen, Pan needs to know that Felix is hurt and is on my ship. Can you please inform him that he is there and that we are taking good care of him?”

He watched Tinkerbell. He could see that she was weighing her options. _Come on Tink, just this once, please._ “Alright fine, but Hook, you owe me.” And with that the girl rushed off into the woods, heading towards the lost boy camp.

 

***************

As soon as they boarded the ship, Killian took the boy down to his cabin. He took his coat off the boy and gentyl laied him down on his bed.

“Quickly Harrison get me a bucket of water and two cloth rags. Barkly I want you to go down to the medical cabin and bring up a small box. It’s wooden with golden handles and a skull on top of the lid.” He ordered his men around as he grabbed a wooden chair and sat next to the very cold and unconscious lost boy.

Harrison made it back to his quarters first, and Barkly soon followed. After the men had came and gave their Captain the things that he acquired he dismissed them, asking for the door to be closed on the way out.

Killian firstly grabbed one of the cloth rags and soaked it in the bucket of water. When he felt as though it was soaked enough, he started to clean the blood off the boy’s body.

He managed to clean up most of the blood, aside from the blood that was on the lad’s ass. He was going to have to attend to that last.

The man put the rag down and picked up the wooden box with the skull on its lid. Inside the box were a couple of ointments that had only been used once before, a very long time ago.

Hook picked up the other cloth and dabbed a green looking ointment onto it. He moved the rag over top of the lad’s face and gently started to rub it into the gash that was between the boy’s right eye and nose.

The boy suddenly flinched and opened his eyes. Killian could see the confusion that was clouded in those grey stormy eyes, but that confusion slowly turned into fear as the boy turned his head and saw who was taking care of him.

“Shhhh don’t worry lad. It’s alright. I am trying to help you.” He tried to put the cloth back on the boy’s face, but the blonde flinched away before he could dab the ointment on it. “ _No, it hurts, please don’t_ ” the boy begged.

The Captain’s eyes soften just a bit, but he shook his head disagreeing with the boy. “I know, trust me I know that it hurts, but this is going to heal you. Let me help you.”

He waited a second, before the boy nodded slowly and he then again started. Killian rubbed it into the gash on his face, hips and stomach, before gently flipping the boy over on his stomach.

He switched the cloth with the ointment with the cloth that was soaking with the boy’s blood. He dipped it into the bucket of water, rinsing it and then started to wash the boy’s bloodied back and ass.

“That feels nice” he heard the boy comment in a low stressful whisper. Killian just nodded in agreement as he pulled back and grabbed the ointment cloth yet again. He spent another ten minutes spreading the soothing ointment on the gashes that were embedded on the lad’s back. The only thing left that hadn’t been healed properly was the boy’s asshole.

He put some more ointment on the cloth and hovered just a pit over his ass. “This **will** hurt more than your cuts, I can promise you that. Just try not to squirm too much. It will be over before you know it.”

The boy nodded, giving confirmation that he had heard and understood him.

So, Killian pressed the rag into the crease of the boy’s bottom. The poor young lad cried out in pain, but he did try and not squirm that much. Unfortunately, Killian had to spend a good fifteen minutes rubbing the ointment in. But, thankfully after he was done, the boy’s butt looked almost completely healed.

“Well, the good news is that you won’t be in that much pain anymore, but you will have scars after this. The ointment takes away the pain and heals the cuts, but it can’t take away scars. You will have a scar on your face and scars on your back.”

He didn’t wait for an answer. The pirate stood up and placed the cloths, bucket, and box outside his cabin, for his crew members to take back to their respectable places. After doing this, Killian went back and sat next to where the boy laid on the bed. He pulled his white covers over the boy and gently started to sooth him. The boy needed sleep and rest.

“Thank you, Captain, for everything. I never th-thought that a pirate would be so kind and……understanding.”

“The name is Killian. Please call me that.” He paused for a second, before gently caressing the boy’s face. “I understand what you are going through right now and if you need anyone to talk to afterwards, please know that you can come to me……I-I went through a very similar situation when I was a little bit younger than you.”

He tried to smile a little bit at the boy, but he just couldn’t muster one. Tinkerbell had wondered the other reason why he was helping the boy and that was the reason. He had been raped as a young child and knew exactly what the lost boy was going through. He couldn’t let the boy handle the situation by himself…..like he had.  

“ _Killian,_ I like that name. My n-na-name is Felix….thank you Killian”

Those were the last words that the boy mumbled before falling asleep. Killian sighed moving his chair back to its place at his table and was about to sit on the bed next to the boy when Smee came running into his room.

“C-C-Captain i-it’s Pan….He He He is aboard the shhhhhip. Captain, h-he is furious.”

 _Fantastic, bloody fantastic, what the hell did that bloody girl tell him._ He straightened his shirt, his now bloodied shirt and looked back down at the sleeping lost boy.

“Mr. Smee, stay here with the boy and make sure that he stays asleep. I’ll speak to the boy” with that being said he left the room and closed the door behind him.

The Captain made his way up to the deck of the ship. A few of his men were up on night duty, but that was it, no sign of Pan. _Where in the bloody hell is the demon?_

That’s when all of a sudden he felt the wind being knocked out of him as he was roughly pressed up against the side of his ship. Pan was in front of him with a look of murder in his eyes.

“You are **dead** Hook.” The boy snapped his shark like teeth at him.

“This is how you repay me for saving your lost boy’s life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this chapter is not as long as the first one. Well, it wasn't even close to the word count from the last one, but anyway the last chapter is very long, so I hope that makes up for it!
> 
> I am very close of finishing the last chapter since I have been working on it most of the day instead of this one haha. Anyway it should be up later tonight. I hope that it is because I really like it. 
> 
> Anyways I hope that you liked this chapter and please let me know how you feel about it!


	3. The Start of a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has tried so hard all these years to keep his feelings in check when it came to a certain lost boy, but when he finds out that something horrendous has happened to this certain lost boy, all hell breaks loose. 
> 
> (again sucky at summaries)

Peter’s POV

 

Sometimes Peter truly hated his life. He hated being the prick that he always was. He hated the fact that so many things in his life had always somehow been fucked up in one way or another. He hated that he constantly had to lie to others and even to himself. He just hated how his life was so damn complicated and hell his life was complicated.

He lied on his back in his warm bed back in camp. A familiar body lied next to him taking up almost the entire damn bed. Fucking Rufio, he thought as he mentally rolled his eyes.

Pan glanced over to his second in command and couldn’t help but sneer. Rufio was a pain in the ass and one of the many complicated things in his life at the moment. He couldn’t help but look at the boy with a look of pure disgust as the boy lay with his mouth wide open. Drool was dried up on his cheek as he snored loudly into the quiet tree house.

The only reason why Peter even indulged Rufio at all was because he was a distraction. It was easy to give into sexual frustrations with someone that you had little to no mental or physical attraction to.

That’s right, Peter Pan was not at all attracted to the pig headed Rufio, no Peter was attracted to someone else. This person had held Peter’s attraction from the moment he found him outside of an orphanage nearly fifty years ago…Felix.

Peter knew the second that he laid his eyes onto the blonde, tall, beautifully handsome young lad, that he was special. He **was** different from the other boys that had come to Neverland in years past.

Felix stirred something in Peter that he hadn’t felt since he met Katherine Ann, the girl that had captured his heart as a full grown man. The woman who he had fallen desperately in love with. The two of them had married and had a child, but as soon as the child was born, she left in the middle of the night, leaving Peter with a child that he could really care less about.

Peter knew what it felt like to get his heart broken and he didn’t want that to happen again. **Not ever**.  

As soon as Peter arrived back in Neverland with the blonde boy in tow, he had to find out if what he felt for the boy was real or if he was just physically attracted to the other. If only it could have been that simple. But, with Peter, nothing was ever simple, not with the life that he lived.

Peter had used the last of his pixie dust on himself. Instead of willing himself to fly, like he normally did, he let himself be engulfed with the green powder. The green eyed boy watched as his body glowed in the pixie dust and watched as some of the dust left his own body and traveled to the other side of the camp.

The dust ignored the other boys that were spread throughout the camp. However, it landed on a certain tall and lanky boy….Felix. Peter knew that his attraction was not just physical. It was everything. Felix was his true love.

From that moment on, Peter tried to ignore his feelings for the other. He had vowed never to let another into his life, like Katherine Ann.

When Rufio showed up on the island two years later, Peter saw the intense hatred that Felix and the other boy had towards one another. That’s why Peter chose Rufio over Felix to be his second in command.

Rufio kept him away from Felix, which is what Peter wanted. As the years moved on the two indulged themselves in sexual activities. Peter just couldn’t help it. He needed too.

Every day he would watch Felix and by the time night rolled around he would be so hard and aching for release. For the first few years, his own hand was perfectly good enough, but soon even his own hand wasn’t enough. He needed the contact from another physical form.

Peter knew that if he gave into Felix, then he would be end game, but when he found out that the red and black haired boy had a physical attraction towards him, it was so easy to give in.

Just because the two had sex, didn’t mean that Peter would ever feel something else towards the boy. Peter never even thought of the other during their escapades. He always thought of Felix, he had too. Peter just couldn’t work himself up thinking about the pig that was sucking him off, god no. Only the thought of Felix doing it instead would make his cock hard and aching.

So, this went on for fifty years. Peter would try and ignore Felix as much as possible, even though it was so hard. He knew how much work Felix did, the work that was supposed to be done by Rufio. It was the second in commands job to take care of the other boys, but Rufio was too lazy and made Felix do it all, which annoyed Peter.

However, last night, when Felix came up into the tree house, soak to the bone from the pouring rain, Peter couldn’t help but feel so incredibly aroused.

Rufio had been sucking him off and Peter had his eyes closed (like he normally did) pretending that it was the blonde doing the action to him. When he heard someone clearing their throat and seeing that it was Felix. It was as though all of Peter’s dreams came true.

But as quickly as he had been aroused, Peter suddenly felt ashamed. He didn’t want Felix to see him with Rufio. God, he felt so inadequate and hated knowing that Felix would forever have this image of his leader with the boy that he truly hated.

Last night, for the first time in fifty years, Peter didn’t ignore Felix. He let him in, which may have been the worst mistake in his entire life.

Now, because of Peter, Felix was in Echo Cave, probably one of the worst place’s on the whole damn island. _Why in the blood hell did I have to send him on that damn errand? I could have easily picked up the pixie dust myself._

He had wanted to give Felix a chance, to prove himself a good lost boy to him. Peter honestly didn’t think that the boy would fail either. So, he was surprised to find that he came back from the journey with only one flask of pixie dust.

Pan didn’t want to punish Felix, but he had too. What would it have looked like if he let the lost boy get off scotch free? His boys would think that he was playing favorites, or that he was becoming soft. Peter couldn’t afford to have his reputation ruined. It was his own damn fault that the boy was now alone, in a cold horrendous cave. Why did he have to let his feelings get in the way?

Peter was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt something warm, soft, and wet on his neck. He glanced over to his right side to see that Rufio was wide awake. The idiot lost boy was kissing and lapping up his neck. “I’m not in the mood” he hissed out and rolled over onto his side, blocking his view from the hideous creature that was laying beside him.

“Mmmm but you were in the mood earlier _Peter._ ” Oh god, did he really have to spell it out to the boy. “I said that I am not in the mood” he stated through clenched teeth.

He transfixed his gaze on the wall that was opposite to him; anything that would get his mind off of the insignificant being that was trying to get his attention.

“Oh come on Peter lighten up a bit and let’s have some fun.” The boy stated before roughly grabbing his leader’s ass. That’s it.

Peter rolled over so fast it was as if he had moved at the speed of light.

He was now straddling the other boy giving him a look that could kill. A dagger quickly materialized in his hand as he pushed the cool metal weapon against the brat’s throat.

“ _Now you listen to me you insufferable swine”_ Peter hissed into Rufio’s ear, causing the boy to shake with fear underneath him. “I already had to repeat myself twice and I really don’t care to do so again. So, _get out now_ or face the consequences.” He rolled off the boy so he could let him leave.

Rufio, didn’t need to be told twice. Peter actually had never seen him move so fast in his life. He sat back on his bed with his back against the tree house wall. His right leg was stretched out as the other one was drawn up. Peter’s smile grew into and evil smirk as he twirled his dagger loosely in his hands, just waiting to throw it into the other boy’s heart.

He kept his dark cold eyes transfixed on the pig until he was out of the tree house. _Thank god._ Peter rolled his neck a bit before getting up off his bed and walking towards the fire that roared in the earthy fireplace.

His fingers traced over his dagger for a bit before placing it down on a table as he went to get himself a drink.

There was a cabinet in his room that held glasses and alcohol. Peter tried not to drink that much, but sometimes he just needed it, especially on a night like tonight.

He grabbed one of the glasses and a very expensive looking bottle. Hook wasn’t the only one on the island that liked rum. It had always been Peter’s favorite drink. That and vodka, but he wasn’t quite in the mood for a shot of something.

His breathing slowed down a bit as he poured himself a glass. Peter took a little sip before letting himself sink down in a nearby chair. He was having one of those nights that he just wanted to lose himself in alcohol. He wanted to forget, he thought as he downed half of his drink.

“Drowning yourself in drinks is not going to make you feel any better Pan.” _God damit. Why does everyone want to disturb me tonight? Can I not just have a night to myself and my own demented thoughts?_ “What do you want Tink?”

The blonde girl then came into his view and stood right in front of him, causing for the heat of the fire to be blocked. A chill ran up his spin and he couldn’t help but shiver just a bit.

His eyes traveled up to woman’s body and came to rest on her face. Peter studied her face a bit, trying to figure out why the fairy, ex-fairy, would give him the _pleasure_ of such a late night visit.

Something was wrong. He could tell. Her shoulders were slouched just a tad bit and her normal bright, mischievous smile was not on her face. It was replaced with a nervous, almost scared kind of look.

He straightened up just a bit and arched an eyebrow at the girl. “ _Tinkerbell,_ what’s wrong?”

“Pan, its Felix. He’s not in Echo Cave, something happened, you see h-. “Peter gave her no time to finish her sentence. The glass of rum was thrown to the side without a care and he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

He reappeared right in front of her and gave no warning at all for his attack. His calloused worn out hands gripped the girl’s throat as he roughly shoved her into the fireplace, Tinkerbell’s legs nearly touching the flames of the fire.

“ _You_ better tell me what happened Tink, or I will never help you get the wings that you desire so much” he hissed out as his grip on her throat tightens its hold like a boa constrictor. “Where is he? What happened?”

The blonde tried to respond, but the grip that Peter had on her was too tight. Anything that came out of her mouth was cut off or mumbled out. But, the hold just got stronger as his desperation showed through his actions.

He pushed her back, close enough for the flames to burn the insolent fairy’s legs. She screamed out in a sobbed pain, tears threatening to break and fall from her face. “Tell me or I will rip apart your body limb for limb and then burn it in the _fires of hell”_ he spat.

“H-H-He….F-F-F-Fe.” Peter rolled his eyes and used his hold on the girl to throw her behind him onto the ground.

The girl instantly started to cough and spit out blood as she held onto her throat. _If she doesn’t tell me now I swear-_

“H-H-o-Hook…..ship”

That’s all she had to say. Peter disappeared in an instant and materialized himself on board of the pirate’s ship. The man was going to die. He would first make the man watch him slowly torture and kill every single member of his crew and then he would rip out the pirate’s heart and crush it until it turns to dust.

“Where is he? Where’s your _Captain_?” He stormed about the ship’s deck, desperately looking for a familiar face.

Peter couldn’t find the Captain, but he saw a very familiar short stubby man with a vibrant red hat. Mr. Smee. He ran towards the man and spun him around, forcing the man to back up into the side of the ship. “Where’s Hook? What has he done to Felix?”

The man shook in fear. Smee tried to find his voice, but Peter could tell that the man was too afraid too nervous to complete a full sentence. “ **ANSWER ME YOU FUMBLING COWARD….YOU, YOU FOOL**.”

The man couldn’t even talk. What kind of a crew did the dear Captain have? It seemed as though they were all cowards….fucking bastard cowards.

Even though Smee said nothing, the stupid oafish man pointed his stubby finger towards a set of doors that obviously led to the Captain’s quarters. Peter turned his head and glared at the doors. He so wanted to barge in and take what was his, but no he couldn’t do that, not yet at least.

He brought his head forward so his lips were gently touching the man’s right ear. “Bring me your Captain….now” he whispered. He let go of the man and watched as he pretty much ran and stumbled through the wooden doors.

As soon as the man was out of Peter’s sight he quickly hid in the shadows and waited patiently for Hook. He would have his revenge on him. _If he hurt him in anyway, I will murder him right here and now. Screw torturing his crew in front of him. I want his beating heart in my bloodied hands._

He stood silently with his own thoughts torturing him as he waited for the pirate. Maybe a good five minutes passed before the man clad in black leather came bursting out from the doors that Smee had come from.

Peter waited a second, before he attacked, pushing the Captain up against the side of the ship, just as he had done with his cowardly crew member.

“You are **dead** Hook” he snapped out, brining his murdering stare closer to the other’s face. Hook could plead for his life all that he wanted, but there was no way that he was getting out of this one. Peter will kill another Jones brother.

“This is how you repay me for saving your lost boy’s life?”

 _What?_ Peter’s glare softened a bit and his grip on the Captain wasn’t as strong as it had been before. _He saved his life, from what?_

“What do you mean that you saved his life? Felix was supposed to be in Echo Cave serving out a punishment.” He kept his voice even, but at the same time held a very stern look. This could be a trick. The Captain could be lying. But deep down, Peter knew that the Captain wasn’t lying. He would be able to tell if he was.

Hook shifted slightly at the discomfort, for the man’s body was still pressed sharply against the side of the ship. “A bit cruel to punish one of your own in Echo Cave and here I thought that you would never do such a thing to one of your most loyal lost boys.”

“You didn’t answer me **Hook** ” he spat out, tightening his grip on the man’s lapels once again. He just wanted answers. Was Felix really hurt? What happened to him?

The man sighed and looked up into his eyes. Peter saw that the man looked sad, why was he sad? “Me crew and I were looking for provisions on the mainland, since we had none due to the raid that you so generously led the other day with the lost boys.” The man started, shifting once again under Peter deathly stare.  

“We found your boy, Felix, lying in his own blood on Neverland soil….he-he was naked and showed signs of…”Hook had stopped talking and looked off into the distance. Felix was naked, bloodied, and showed signs of…no no no no. Peter knew what Hook was going to say next, but he needed to hear it from the man. He needed the truth.

“Showed signs of what Captain?”

“The boy showed signs of rape. Peter someone raped him.”

His hands dropped from the Captain and he backed away. No, not his Felix, no. He turned his head so that the pirate and his crew wouldn’t see the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes.

He heard the Captain say something from behind him. Peter really hadn’t been paying attention, but he believed that the man had asked if Peter knew who could have done it. That was when Peter’s eyes darkened. His features darkened. All of Neverland darkened as his rage took over.

He whipped around so that he was facing the pirate yet again. “ ** _Rufio_** ”

Peter was going to kill him. He was going to kill that sick bastard. He would make sure that he escorted that pig headed infant to the gates of hell himself.

_Shit….shit….shit…shit….I can’t bloody kill him._

He knew that he couldn’t kill the boy even though he wanted to so much. If his lost boys found out that he had killed one of their own, there could be munity on the island. He had to keep his reputation in tack. No matter how much he wanted to kill the bastard, he couldn’t. _He_ couldn’t.

A cruel and evil smile slowly crept onto Peter’s face as an idea came to his head. “Killian. You and I have never really _liked_ each other that much, but after seeing your good form today, it seems that I have misjudged you.”

He smiled and walked closer to the Captain, but this time he did not push the man out of rage. The devil more so pulled the man closer to him. “If you help me, I will make sure that I and my lost boys will never harm you and your crew ever again. I will even give you all the supplies that your heart could ever desire-that is if you agree to help me.” He purred into the man’s ear and he couldn’t help but get a great satisfaction as he felt Killian shiver in his grasp.

“What is it that you want me to help you with?”

“I want you to get Rufio and bring him to Dead Man’s Peak. I trust that you remember how to get there.” Peter couldn’t help but torture the man just a little bit about the death of his brother.

“Once you are there with that traitorous monster, I will speak with the boy for a little bit and then I want you to rip his heart out and crush it. Can you do that? Will you kill a rapist for me? For _Felix._ ”

Peter had the Captain right where he wanted him and he knew it, because a short second later, Killian agreed to Peter’s wishes.

 

****************

He stayed on board the ship while the man took a boat to the mainland. He had to see Felix before he left. Peter just could not leave until he made sure that the boy was safe and okay aboard Hook’s ship.

His vision was blurred for a second as he disappeared and then reappeared inside of Hook’s quarters.

Felix laid in the pirate’s bed covered with thick white fluffy bed sheets. As Peter approached the bed, he noticed how small and little the boy looked right now in this moment.

He sat down on the bed next to his most loyal lost boy. His hand reached out to brush away Felix’s soft blonde locks away from his forehead. A strangled sigh escaped Peter’s lips as his fingers traced the giant scar that was now embedded into Felix’s perfect beautiful face. _This is all my fault._

Peter bent his head forward and gently touched his lips to the scar. “We will kill him for you Felix. Hook and I will kill him and you will never have to worry about him ever again. You will be my second in command, a title that you should have had since the very beginning.” He said this in a whisper and then materialized himself to the windy cliff of Dead Man’s Peak.

 

*****************

 

Peter stood in front of Rufio who was on his knees being held down by Captain Hook himself. The look on the Captain’s face was priceless. He showed a look of pure evil, a look that Peter really liked to see on the Captain. It was a look of a murder. 

“Do you know why you are here, _Rufio_?” He asked the boy even though he knew that Rufio was as clueless as a new born babe.

He watched as the boy shook his head, but a slow smile crept onto the boy’s face. “Are we having a threesome with the sexy pirate? I mean come on, he is good looking I mean just look at hi-“ Rufio was cut off with Peter’s snake like hand around his throat.

“You stupid, insolent boy, is sex all that you ever think about? You’re here to pay for your crimes.” He bent down so he was at eye level with the red and black haired boy. “I know what you did to Felix, you **_swine._** ”

Rufio’s eyes widen and he started to try and escape, but the Captain and Peter both had too much of a grip on the boy. There was no means of escape for him.

“I want you to know Rufio, that I don’t give a shit about you, but Felix…..I do give a shit about him.” He looked up to Killian and nodded for him to take the boy’s heart. He watched with great pleasure as the man forcefully pushed his hand inside of Rufio’s chest. The boy had screamed out in a cry of pain, collapsing on the dirt floor.

Peter cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as he watched Rufio beg and plead for his life. He lowered his head down so their faces were mere inches apart. “I never loved you, never even _liked you._ But on your last dying breath, I think that you should know something.”

He bent down even further so that his mouth was at the boy’s ear. “You are dying because you hurt Felix, the one that I love, _my true love._ ” He then gave a hand signal to Hook, who then at that moment crushed the boy’s heart to dust.

Killian and Peter walked to the Peak’s edge and left Rufio’s corpse to rot away without a proper burial.

“What will you tell your lost boys?” The Captain asked as the silence was probably getting to him. Peter just shrugged his shoulder a bit as he kicked a rock down the peak’s side. “It doesn’t matter, the boys will believe anything, I guess I could say that the natives killed him or something.”

Peter didn’t care what he told his boys about Rufio. All that mattered now was Felix. He and the Captain spent the next few minutes arranging Felix’s stay on board the Jolly Roger. They both agreed that Felix needed the rest and that staying on board the ship would be the best thing for his recovery.

The two were about to go their separate ways, but Peter grasped Hook’s arm, preventing him from leaving. “You did well, Captain…..I want to employ you. You can do certain tasks for me and in return I will give you whatever you need. In time once you have fulfilled everything that I need, I will give you permission to leave Neverland and a way to skin your crocodile…..do we have a deal?”

The Captain had thought over the idea a bit, but then he gave into Peter. People always gave into him, because Peter always got what he wanted, and he wanted Killian.

“Good now that that is settled, I have your first task for you.” He smirked at his new employee. The man had just rolled his eyes, complaining that he needed rest or something.

“Neverland is dying and I am currently looking for a way to restore its health and magic. I have been told that the key to this is getting the heart of the truest believer. However, I do not know who this person could be.” He took in the Captain expression before continuing on.

“A little “bird” has told me recently that the natives have a piece of parchment with the face of who that person is. I want you to retrieve it for me, can you do that Captain?”

Killian had just chuckled and gave him a look of complete indifference. “That can’t be too hard, now can it?”

Peter smiled knowing that the task at hand wasn’t that hard at all for the dear Captain, but the man may not like the second part of his so called task. Like the devil that he was he started to walk backwards with his hands stretched out as though he was going to give a hug.

“Once you get the parchment make sure that every single man, woman, and child is dead. I don’t want them getting in the way of my plans anymore. You see they no longer have a part in my game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter to the past part. Yay!!!!!! I can't wait to continue with the Wendy story line. Things will start to heat up, Especially with Felix and Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH I can't believe I posted another one today, ugh oh well. Anyway so this part will be at least two chapters, so do not fret you will find out what happens very soon. 
> 
> As always please tell me how it is and if you think that I should continue with the series. I love writing this, but if people aren't liking it then I won't put all my time and effort into this when I could be doing others things. 
> 
> **Also I really hope that you all enjoyed this part! It's sad at the end I know put don't worry. In the next chapter you will find out how Hook comes about in all of this and you will all see a very....VERY pissed off Peter.


End file.
